For You, I Would Do Anything
by newnole
Summary: Stiles loves Derek, the whole pack knows this. However, can Derek let himself be loved and love in return?
1. Chapter 1

As he bleeds out on the floor near his father's weapons case with the smoking gun in his hand and the bullet in his stomach, slowly bleeding out, he can only have regrets now. By the time they find him, anyone really, he will be gone, maybe to a better place? Who knows? He will find out shortly. Hopefully…

They will probably blame him. They will say it's his fault, that he drove me to point of killing myself. After all, there is at least 5 people who knew I loved him and at least 2 who knew I was going to finally tell him. It is partially his fault, this is true, but how could I in the first place think Derek would love someone like me? Weird, ugly, and annoying Stiles, this is who I am. Or who I was? Yeah I guess it would be past tense, since I am dying and all. Heh. Yeah, something dead would make it past tense. Like this even matters. I mean I am bleeding out all over the wood floor after all. Can you get blood out of wood? My Dad, my poor Dad. It pains me to leave him, just like my mom did. I just can't keep on living knowing there will never be a him and I. How could I be so foolish as to believe Derek would ever love me. Must have been a weird brain fart for me to believe he could ever have feelings for me. The sad thing I guess is that he will never know how much I truly loved him. I guess I could be mad that he did not give me a chance to tell him why I loved him. Sucks to be him I guess, or maybe not since he did not care in the first place.

The worse part about all of this is how he simply turned his back to me after I proclaimed my love to him and he just simply said "No. You can't love me, because I am not worth it. You're wasting your time. Go love someone else. After all, I can't love you back. You are just wasting your time." Is it sad that is actually the most he has ever said to me at that same time? Most of the time our conversations are made up of my usual word vomit about something with his replies made up of his grumbling or using one or two worded phrases. Sometimes he growls and tells me to "Shut up, Stiles."

I probably should have shot myself in the heart or in the head. I should have made this dying thing go faster. Oh well. It still hurts, but the pain is more of a dull throbbing in my side than a sharp shooting pain. There is still plenty of blood coming out. I am getting a little light headed. I guess this is what it must feel like dying from receiving a bullet in your abdomen. I should have written a note about my suicide. I hope they don't think this was a homicide. I don't want anyone getting in trouble for what I did to myself. Man I do ramble a lot. I guess I can never really shut up. Freaking ADHD.

*Sometime later comes knocking on the front door*

"Hello?" Scott calls out. "Stiles? Are you ok? I smell blood." Scott continues on to say. "I am letting myself in ok." Scott proclaims. As he opens the door the stench of blood becomes even stronger. Scott smells that blood, but also there is also the mixture of Stiles scent. Scott starts to become worried. He tracks the scent to where Scott knows where Mr. Stilinski keeps his weapons case. As he turns around the corner Scott is startled by the sight of his best friend lying on the floor bleeding from a wound in his side. He rushes to Stiles to see if he still alive. HE can hear the sound of a faint heart beating. He immediately calls 911 for help. Then he calls Stiles's Dad. He continues to call Allison, Jackson, Lydia, Danny, and Derek. The packs needs to know what happened. Scott can only hope Stiles can make it in time for help to come and save his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 Derek's POV

Derek was sitting in the kitchen staring at the walls. He was not sure what to do. He always kept people at arm's length away from him. Afraid he will hurt them and they will hurt him. He was not sure what to do about Stiles. It was hard to keep him away. After all they were mates. There would never be any one else for Derek, but he did not want to tie down Stiles to a relationship. He could never give Stiles up if they were to start a relationship. It would be the death of Derek if he lost Stiles forever. He would fight for them, for the family he wanted with Stiles. So, if he never claimed Stiles. If they never became a "couple" then it would be easy. Keep Stiles at a distance and never let him in. Ignorance is bliss after all, right?

He knew Stiles loved him and Stiles is his everything, but he rather never lose what he never had then lose everything. It was better this way. Stiles would eventually move on and Derek will end up as he always knew he would after losing all his family to the fire and its aftermath, alone. Derek has been alone after Laura died and when he had to kill his deranged Uncle Peter. Derek can get-, no he _will_ have to get used to being alone. There will be his pack of course, but never having anyone to wake up to next to in the morning? That is what it means to be truly alone. Derek will just have to adjust to this inevitability.

While sitting there in his own head trying to sort the mess that is his mind his iPhone ring tone designated for Scott's number goes off. "What is it Scott?" Derek answers saying. "Its Stiles, Derek. You need to come to Beacon Hills Hospital." Scott replies. Derek notices the depression and worry in Scott's voice quickly. "I will be right there" Derek answers. Grabbing his keys to his Camaro, Derek runs out the door and jumps into his car. He hurries to the hospital.

Several minutes later Derek makes it to the hospital in record time; he might have sped the whole way there. He arrives and is greeted by the whole pack. Scott, Allison, Jackson, Lydia, and Danny, are in the waiting room. Stiles's father, the Sheriff is there as well. Scott jumps up to meet Derek as he walks over to the group.

"Scott-" Derek starts off with to only be interrupted.

"Derek, its…not good. I came over to Stiles house to find the door unlocked and the scent of Stiles…an…and blood lingering in the air. After searching for Stiles I come to find him…" Scott pauses for a second. "He was bleeding out of his stomach and…I-I discovered a gun near him. I could smell gun powder all over him. Derek, he-he…Stiles t-tried to k-kill himself" Scott quietly tells Derek while stumbling over a few words.

Derek stammers back a few steps and is completely exasperated. He cannot believe this to be true. Stiles, care free, happy, and clumsy Stiles tried to kill himself? How could this happen. What could make him do this? Who… Derek pauses in his thinking. Me. _It is my entire fault_. I pushed Stiles so far away that I also scorned him so badly that he thought it was not worth it to live anymore because of _me_.

The pack notices the look on Derek's face changes from confusion to absolute horror in a matter of seconds. The can smell and feel the pain and horror that Derek is experiencing at that moment, increasing their own feelings of dread.

Scott starts to question if Derek is going to be ok, but Derek just runs. Runs out of the room and runs away from the hospital. He runs away from it all. Gets in his car and heads out back to his home. However, he does not make it that far. He stops the car near his house and runs into the woods and shifts into his Alpha form and finds a clearing in the wood and howls in agony. He slashes at everything around and carves gashes into the sides of trees and over turns rocks, even flinging a few into the air. Luckily there is no one around him to get hurt. After what seems like forever the Alpha wolf calms down and Derek shifts back to a human. He just breaks down at the spot his is standing on and drops to the ground and sobs. Derek cannot help but blame himself and beat himself up over what he has driven Stiles to do to himself. The kid has felt nothing but adoration towards him and the pack. He became an integral part of their lives and Derek pushed him away. Forced him to try and end his own life. Derek is a monster and doesn't deserve someone like Stiles.

Back at the hospital Lydia just sits there and starts to peace everything in her head about what she just witnessed a few minutes ago. Derek + grave emotions + a hurt Stiles + Lydia-knowing-that-Stiles-aimed-to-proclaim-his feelings-to-Derek = all what has happened today. Lydia gasps and grabs everyone's attention. "What's wrong Lydia?" Allison asks. "Nothing" She answers. "I just remembered something important that I need to complete. It will not take me a lot of time. Text me when Stiles gets out of surgery and let me know when we are allowed to see him, please?" She asks to no one in particular. She grabs her purse and heads out to her car to hunt down a certain Alpha. As she leaves she doesn't notice all the worried glances she gets from everyone.

Sometime later Lydia discovers Derek's car on the side of the road and pulls over. She gets out of the car and can immediately trace Derek trail. She follows it to a clearing where she sees Derek on his knees on the ground crying his heart. She comes close and hopes she is able to snap Derek out of it.

"Hey!" Lydia proclaims. "Asshole, get up! You need to get your shit together" Lydia yells at Derek.

"Go away Lydia." Derek replies weakly

"No, not a chance you moron." She replies

"I am not in the mood Lydia, so just GO AWAY!" Derek yells out.

"Not a chance. We need to talk." She says

"Don't want to talk." Derek replies grumbly

"Good then listen. I figured out what happened. Stiles came to your house today and proclaimed his undying love to you, I know because I knocked some sense into him to do it, and you didn't react very well. You most likely scared him off and forced him to try to kill himself this afternoon. Pretty close, huh?" Lydia states

Derek only grunts.

"I figured as much. Derek, you need to get it together and come back to the hospital. Stiles is going to need you there when he wakes up. You are going to let him know how you feel and the two of you are going to work on forming a relationship. You got it?" Lydia tells Derek.

"Why should I Lydia? I am just going to hurt him even more. It is all I ever do. He will be better off." Derek replies

"You really think that?" Lydia asks. "You cannot be serious. Look what happened to him when you turned him out of your life this afternoon. You two belong with each other. You know you would do anything for him. Come on, use your brain." Lydia says.

After a half hour passes Lydia leaves to return to the hospital. Sometime after that Derek gets off the ground and gets his head on straight. When Derek returns to the hospital everyone looks up to Derek. It is a silent way for them to ask what to do next. Derek just sits down and they all move to be near him. They will just wait and have patience for Stiles to get out of surgery. Derek makes up his mind and decides he needs to fight for Stiles. He needs to fight against his past. He needs to fight his demons. He will fight whoever for his _mate_. _His Stiles_.

Hours later the Doctor comes and finds Sheriff Stilinski. He and the pack wait to hear what the Doctor has to say.

"Well, it was a close call. The bullet grazed some vital organs and caused some major internal bleeding to happen. He is a very luck young man. We were able to stop the internal bleeding and treat all the other injuries from the bullet. He just needs to rest. He should wake up in a few hours" the Doctor tells everyone.

Everyone sighs in relief and some even start crying tears of joy for the good news they received. Hugs and tears are plenty to go around with everyone. The Doctor calls over the Sheriff.

"Thank you so much Doctor for all your hard work." The Sheriff says

"Of course, Sheriff Stilinski, anytime." The Doctor replies

"There is one thing however that needs to be addressed. This is to my understanding a suicide attempt, am I correct?" The Doctor asks

"Unfortunately." Is the Sheriff's grim reply

"When Stiles is back to full health he will need to see a counselor. I can give you a referral to a couple colleagues of mine that have dealt with this before." The Doctor says

"I would appreciate that Doctor." The Sheriff states

"Alright, I will get you their information in a little bit. Take care Sheriff." The Doctor says

"Thank you, Doctor." States Sheriff Stiles

Meanwhile, everyone was relieved to hear the news and made their way back to the waiting room. Derek could only think of how close he was to losing his mate and how he will fix things between Stiles and himself. He will do everything in his power to make sure there is no more sadness in Stiles's life.

Tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

For You, I would Do Anything Ch 3

As I opened my eyes I couldn't help but be blinded by the harsh, bright lights. The gross smells that usually come with a hospital instantly hit my nose and make me cringe. So, I am in hospital. My side hurts and I am alive. What the hell? Why am I alive? Can't I just die without intervention? They just want to torment me. They rather have me alive and around to torture. They must think not even death is good enough for me to obtain on my own terms. I guess I am really not good enough for anything in this horrible existence.

I look around me and see my father sleeping awkwardly on a chair and…and… and Derek? What is he doing here? Why would he bother with visiting me? It is his fault that I am in here in the first place. Okay, not entirely his fault, but I just want someone to blame all of this on right now anyway. I clear my throat a couple times hoping to get either of the two men's attention. My throat is dry as the Sahara Desert. I desperately need some water. After a couple more tires Mr. Sour-wolf himself wakes up and rushes to my side. He wakes up my father and he comes and crouches over me.

"Hey champ." My father says

"Stiles…" Derek starts to say

"Water…" I croak out. "Please, I need some water." I say again

"Hold on a second buddy." My father gets me some water and also commands that Derek go get the nurse.

"Sure thing Sheriff." Derek replies

"Here you go Stiles." My dad says

I take slow sips of the water trying to avoid from choking on it.

After a few minutes the nurse comes in and my father steps away from the bed. After a few questions and some checking up on my vitals and what else not she fetches the doctor.

"Good to see you awake Mr. Stilinski." The Doctor says

"Hi, doctor." I reply

The doctor asks my father and Derek to leave to give me an examination. After a few minutes and some prodding as to my state of being the doctor leaves and has a few words with my father. Derek comes back into the room by himself.

"I asked your father for some time alone with you. I told him what happened and how this is my fault." Derek says. "He punched me. He has quite the right hook." Derek laughs nervously.

"Derek-"I start to say

"Please, Stiles, let me just say what I have to say then you can do whatever you like." Derek says

"Ok." I reply

"First of all I am so, so sorry. I never meant to hurt you or push you away. I know what I did was wrong and it is not how I truly feel about you." Derek says

"Derek-" I say trying to interrupt

"No, Stiles, let me finish and then you can talk. Please, just listen to what I have to say to you." Derek states

"Ok, sorry, continue." I say

"Thank you." Derek says. "Ok, well as I said I hurt you. I never intentionally meant to, but I did and I feel horrible about. If it wasn't for Lydia knocking some sense into me I probably wouldn't have been by your side for the last two days non-stop. You have to promise me something? Never, ever do something like this to yourself ever again. I don't want to lose you. I love you. I love you so very much and I don't ever want to lose you. Ok?" Derek asks as he is tearing up

"Stiles, you are my mate. You are it for me. For you, I would do anything. If you don't want me, I would understand. I am not perfect. I am grumpy and sometimes spiteful of things. I push anyone and everyone away because I was hurt in the past and I couldn't deal with losing anyone close to me ever again. However, I was doing that exact thing. I was hurting myself by pushing those that wanted to be close to me away. I don't want to hurt others and myself anymore. If you gave me a second chance then I would not take you or anyone in the pack for granted. We could be happy and I think you could teach me how to smile again." Derek says as tears roll down his face.

"Derek, I am your mate?" Stiles questions

"Yes." Derek replies

"You hurt me you know. You pushed me to hurt myself. Ok? It is going to take some time for me to get past this. I know I need help. I will go to a counselor for help. However, I have one stipulation." I say

"Yes?" Derek questions

"You have to be beside me all the way. We will never give up on each other. Never, ok? If I am your mate, then this will be a partnership. I will follow your requests, within reason, but you will also have to listen to me as well, got it?" I tell him

"Nothing less, Stiles. As I said for you, I would do anything." Derek replies

"Ok, good. Now come onto this bed and kiss me you sour-wolf." I command happily

Derek simply nods and carefully hops up on the bed beside me. Gently kisses me and carefully non-cuddles (a man never cuddles, except when they do) with me.

"Derek?" I ask

"Yes, Stiles?" Derek questions

"Can I have another kiss?" I request

Derek's reply is simply a kiss that lasts right up until we hear multiple throats being cleared.

"About damn time!" Lydia says

"Ew, gross." Is what Scott says with Allison hitting his arm

"Finally!" Danny says aloud with hugging Jackson close to his side

"Stiles, I see you and Derek have made up?" My dad asks

"Yeah, we did. I believe the future is looking bright." I reply

**Prologue**

Six years after leaving the hospital and quite a few therapy sessions later everything is at peace in the Hale household. At least, it would be if they were getting ready for the wedding of a Mr. Derek Hale and a Mr. Genim "Stiles" Stilinski (soon to be Hale). It is only going to be a quiet affair with close friends and family. This is Stiles heaven, his to soon-to-be husband and their pack. His father and some other close friends as well as family from out of state. Stiles being bitten and claimed by Derek a month out of the hospital finally got the courage together and ask for permission for Stiles hand in marriage. After Stiles said yes they decide to clue in their father on the whole werewolf thing. He wasn't happy at first, but got with the program. Stiles finished up college like everyone else in the pack and yes, even a certain Scott McCall went on to veterinarian school. They all decided to live in or near Beacon Hills, California. Life is good. The past few years had ups and downs, but true love concurs all, right? Well, not really, but they made it through somehow. And after, all these years Derek has kept his promise to never give up on me, himself, or us. As he said to me all those years ago and still says to this day, "Stiles, for you, I would do anything."


End file.
